Anemone: Disappearance of hope
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Renton had been kidnapped by an insane Charles Beam. Found six months later, Renton is anything but okay. Maybe a little help from Moondoggie can help Renton heal? *The flower "Anemone" means: Disappearance of hope* WARNING: Matured content & language. Yaoi. Slight story change! JUST CLICK AND READ ALREADY!


**:-WARNING-:**

**This story is for Mature viewers only. Within this story there will be: Graphic Rape. Adult suited Language. Yaoi - Boy on Boy. There may be character death. This is your first and only warning. **

**1.) I do NOT own anything from the anime 'Eureka Seven.' I am only using the story & characters to create a fictional world. **

**2.) I will be making changes to how the show actually went. I do this so that I may shape the story to my design. **

**3.) BIGGEST CHANGE: Charles Beam did not die aboard the Gekkostate. Only Ray Beams died. After her death, Charles took her body and jumped from the Gekko and was assumed died by Renton and the others.**

**4.) If you enjoy this first chapter then show me. Review, Favorite, & Follow. Show me you want me to see this to the end. I will more than likely be writing quite a few chapters to this story and because of this the chapters will vary in length. **

**5.) ERRORS: You may see errors in this story. I will attempt to fix all I can, but I have bad eyes. It is hard for me to see exactly what I am writing unless I use my peripheral vision, but that causes headaches. Sorry. Enjoy~**

* * *

We thought _he_ was dead.

It had been only two years since his 'death.' Since the "Second Summer of Love." A lot of things had changed after that time. For starters Holland and Talho had their baby. It was a girl. They named her Lilith. She is just over one now. Gidget and Moondoggie ended their relationship. From what I hear on the ship it was Brother Doggie that ended it. I'm not sure why though. I thought they really loved each other. The Gekkostate is still up and running. We don't just do 'Ray=Out' anymore. We tend to do any odd jobs we can when we land in a town. That's how _he_ found us.

That's how Charles Beam found me. Renton Thurston.

* * *

"Where is he Charles." Holland's voice was hard and cold. There was a bark in it that could make anyone freeze with fear, but not Charles. No, after he had lost Ray that was it. Nothing mattered to the man. He had survived his jump from the Gekko. How was unknown, but though he survived physically, mentally he had lost it. He stilled held the appearance he had when Renton first met the man, but his eyes were cold and empty. The smile upon his face was sick and sadistic.

Upon hearing Holland's question Charles just lout a gruff laugh. "Now who exactly are you asking about Holland?" His sick smile turned into a snide smirk. The grey haired man snarled. "You know damn well who Charles. Renton. Hand him over. Now." Charles merely laughed at the others unvoiced threat. "I don't think even your little Coralian will want that kid now Holland." The gun that Holland had once held to Charles temple had just been slapped across the brunettes face, forcing the man to his knees. Charles merely laughed.

"Do you honestly believe that threatening my life will force me into answering any of your questions? Everything I had in life was taken from me and it all that boys fault. His and that disgusting Coralian you hold so dear." Charles then pulled a pistol from his boot and held it to his head, "You wanna find the kid? You're on your own. I hope you like what I've done with him," with that Charles Beam pulled the tiger. His body fell to the floor. His face wearing that same sickening insane smile as his eyes faded to lifeless nothing.

Holland looked at the man with slight guilt, but mostly rage. Before another thought could pass the mans mind Talho's voice filled his com link.

"Holland. They found him.."

"Where?"

"In the basement of one of the warehouses out back.."

"How is he?"

"..."

"Talho ho-"

"It isn't good Holland. They are making their way to the extraction point now."

"I'm on my way."

"Holland."

"Yeah?"

"Charles..."

"...He shot himself. He had lost it..."

"We'll talk more about it later. Now move it. Mischa is already prepping the infirmary."

"Is it really that bad Talho?"

"...Yeah..."

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Mischa sighed and turned her full attention to Talho. "Mentally I can't be sure until he wakes up, but physically.." A sigh falls from the scientist turned doctor. She turns her gaze from a nerve wrecked Mother back to Renton. "He has bruises around his neck, a sign he had been strangled, and from the color and size of them it had been done much more than once. His windpipe is in tack though, just slightly damage, but should heal perfectly. His left hand has been broken and from what I can gather for about a week. The middle finger, ring finger, and pinky finger on his right hand are also broken. Maybe for about three days or less. His right hip was dislocated. His wrists, thighs, and ankles have a type of bruising that shows those areas had been tired. Maybe with a rope and for quite a bit of time."

Another sigh falls from the doctor's lips, but this one is different from before. "Mischa. What else? What aren't you telling me." The woman in question glanced at Talho sadly then back to Renton. "...There are signs of...rape." Talho takes in a sharp breath drops the hand that rested on the back of the chair beside Renton's bed to cover her mouth. Her eyes are darting from Renton and Mischa and are painfully wide.

"Talho. No matter what you're feeling or thinking I need you to tell me you will keep this between you and me."

"What?! Holland nee-"

"Charles is dead Talho. What would telling Holland do? Besides, you need to take in account how Renton may feel when he wakes. I doubt anyone that has been through what he has will want.."_that_"..to be told to everyone on the ship like it was juicy gossip."

Talho lets out a breath and turns to Mischa with a sad smile. "Yeah...you're right." She turns her attention back to Renton and steps up to his bed. It had been nearly six months since Charles had taken Renton. He had changed so much physically. Talho couldn't even try to think of what may have happened to his mental capabilities. His once chin length hair now fell down just above his hips. He had become so pale and fragile. Dark circles fell under his eyes. His hips...wait..

"Is it just me or does Renton's body seem..."

"From everything I was able to gather about Charles it seems to me that he was trying make Renton into a replacement."

"Replacement? You mean for Ray?! But how could he do that?"

"After I fixed up Renton's wounds I noticed what you have. His hips seem wider. His waist smaller and his chest sits differently. I decided to run some tests. Apparently he was having Renton take high doses of hormone drugs. The kind men use to develop a woman's shape before they get a certain surgery."

Talho slapped her hands to over her mouth and stepped back from Renton's bed. Tears streaming down her face. "Oh God. I mean I know Holland said the man was off his rocker, but...to go this far...I thought he saw Renton as a son?!" Mischa stood and took Talho by the wrists and looked her directly into the eyes. "Talho. Get a grip. You need to be strong. For Renton's sake." Talho took a deep breath and nodded before the other continued. "Before Renton regains consciousness I'll need to inform the others on Renton's condition. After everything that has happened to him physically I can't even begin to imagine how he is mentally. We need to be gentle with him and give him time."

* * *

"Do you all understand? We have to be gentle with Renton. No making him do chores. Helping with simple things like eating, going to the bathroom, etc. No asking him about what happened. If he wants to tell you on his own then that is his choice. Kids. No. Teasing. So any questions?" The moment Mischa asked everyone's hand shot into the air. She simply sighed. "Yes Moondoggie?" He was the first to raise his hand that she could see.

"I mean I get he is beat up pretty bad, but why can't we ask him what happened?" Several others began mumbling something similar to Doggies question. "Because," Mischa's words were sharp, "He has been through A LOT. Physically and mentally. He needs time to heal not stressing and answering questions he may not even be comfortable being asked in the first place." Eureka's hand slowly came up while the others were taken in what the Gekkostate's doctor meant exactly.

"Yes Eureka?"

"Uh...can..can we go visit him miss Mischa?" As Mischa opened her mouth to answer she was interrupted by Moondoggie. "Oh shit." Everyone turned to look at the blonde and ask about his sudden out burst when they saw his eyes locked at the entrance of the room they were all currently in. Everyone snapped their eyes in the direction Moondoggie had his eyes locked.

Renton stood motionless and silent before the entire crew of the Gekkostate. Not a soul moved or even took a breath. His eyes scanned the room before locking with the only person first to notice him enter. His eyes were half lidded and seemed to be looking at nothing at all. His head was tilted slightly toward the floor. The only thing covering his battered body was the thin white hospital gown that fell just above his knees. White ankle socks being the only _real_ clothing on him. His hair was messy and draped half haphazardly over his right shoulder, hiding the right side of his face.

* * *

**TADA~ Chapter one complete! How did ya like it? Remember to Review, Favorite, & Follow please~ **

**More coming soon!**


End file.
